If Darkstalker had never been born
by Smokestarrules
Summary: This starts off right after the prologue of the Darkstalker Legend. But in my own twist :) Foeslayer and Prince Arctic fight for their love, but how far will Arctic's own mother, Queen Diamond of the IceWings, go to stop them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with a new one- Wings Of Fire fanfic! Hope you like, and review!**

If Darkstalker never had been born... (Part one)

Prince Arctic stared across the room and at the mostly black dragon, who met his brilliant blue gaze with her own dark green one. Foeslayer stuck out her forked black tongue and shot a completely bored glance at her mother, a massive female NightWing who was talking with his own mother, Queen Diamond. He smirked and nodded, agreeing with her from the other side of the room.

The two dragons had gone inside after their conversation, and were annoyed to find that the Peace Delegation was just as boring as they'd said. Arctic sat next to Snowflake, (much to his disliking) who kept shooting him withering glances as if he'd done something wrong again.

How could he say or do something wrong, his mother wasn't even letting him speak! "Arctic, what do you think?" Queen Diamond turned to him.

Uh-oh... Maybe he should spend more time on listening, and being prepared to speak, other than glaring at his mother because she wasn't letting him. "Umm... Uh..." He stammered, before giving a weak grin.

He felt terribly embarrassed, until he heard the soft laughing from across the room. Foeslayer was chuckling at him, and that boosted his confidence, so he stood there, feeling awkward but not caring. His mother sighed in disappointment, and he saw Foeslayer's own mother shoot her daughter a look, which caused her to shut up immediately, but he caught her flashing him a grin.

He sat back down, feeling immensely proud of himself, but he felt a prickle of danger as Snowflake leaned forward and whispered in his ear; "You seem to amuse her." There was a warning in those words, a warning that said; 'Don't let me notice you making friends with an NightWing, or Queen Diamond will hear about it.' But Arctic merely glanced at his engaged, a challenge in his eyes. "It seems so." Was his retort, and he turned back to face the Peace Delegation, his face void of emotion.

His eyes caught Foeslayer's again, and she smiled at him again, her dark green eyes glowing. But he subtly shook his head, and darted his eyes over to Snowflake, and back again.

She seemed like she understood what he was saying, for the smaller NightWing sat back and watched the negotiations, her expression showing that she was uninterested, and wasn't afraid to show it. Arctic admired that... Okay, he admired everything about her, but especially that!

Finally, Queen Diamond and Foeslayer's mother, who's name was Abyss, got up, and Queen Diamond, ever on schedule, invited her quests to stay for dinner. Abyss agreed, saying that one of the four NightWings, a large, broad-shouldered male named Starquest (proud of that name!) would take the message back to Queen Vigilance, while the other three, Foeslayer, Abyss, and Foeslayer's father, Galaxy stayed.

Arctic grinned at the thought of Foeslayer staying longer, but saddened when he realized he'd probably wouldn't be invited to the feast, especially not after he'd messed up this afternoon in the negotiations. And as usual, he was right. As soon as Diamond, her husband, who Arctic couldn't remember the name of, (can't remember his dad's name XD poor Arctic) Snowflake, and the NightWings were sat down at the table, Queen Diamond spoke up. "Arctic... Leave us!" She said, sticking her nose in the air.

Arctic visibly drooped, and even though he caught his father giving him a sympathetic glance, nothing could cheer him up and he slowly began to leave the room. "No... Prince Arctic can stay, he would be no trouble." Except that.

He turned around, hope rising in his chest. Abyss had spoken up, her sly black eyes locked on Queen Diamond. Beside her mother, Foeslayer perked up, raising her snout to peer curiously at the IceWing Queen. Diamond looked angry, but sighed, (a little too dramatically, Arctic thought,) and nodded.

A rush of glee shot through him, and he barely managed to stop himself from skipping back over to the table, but instead, he bowed, and walked over slowly, like the dignified IceWing he was supposed to be. With another twinge of delight, he realized that the only chair unoccupied was sitting across from Foeslayer, and he eagerly sat down and grinned at her, and she smiled back.

The feast began, and Arctic noticed that Galaxy and Abyss seemed not to like the dried raw fish and he figured it was because they usually cooked their food. But Foeslayer was demolishing her plate, only pausing to look up, smile politely at Queen Diamond, and say; "This is great! If I knew the IceWings had this good food, I would've visited much earlier!"

Arctic let out a small chuckle, careful not to let his mother or Snowflake hear, and shook his head exasperatedly at Foeslayer when she met his eyes. Queen Diamond seemed to see through Foeslayer's fake flattery act, so she only acknowledged the young NightWings words with a polite nod. If only Arctic could enchant something to make awkward silences go away... 'But, on no circumstances am I to perform any magic until my Gifting Ceremony, even though,' he thought as he stared at the earring Foeslayer was wearing. 'I've already done so...'

"So, your name is..?" He asked Foeslayer, one reason to stop the awkward silence, and the other to pretend that they hadn't become friends already. One glance from her showed that she knew what he was doing, and she cleared her throat and spoke in the tone that meant to him; 'I'm really bored, so good idea.'

"I'm Foeslayer, this is my mother and father," she said, gesturing to the other NightWings. "Well you probably know who I am already," he said, pretending to be the stuck-up IceWing Prince his mother wanted him to be. "But I'll remind you anyways, I... Am Prince Arctic!" He stuck his snout up so high he had a feeling he'd get a neck cramp soon.

He heard her stifle a giggle, and fought back a smile himself. Before one of them could speak again, however, Queen Diamond began conserving with Galaxy and Abyss, and Arctic's own father- Blizzard, he remembered now, was eating quietly, his gaze stuck stubbornly on his fish.

Foeslayer had gone back to eating too, seemingly loving the fish, even though it was raw. So that gave him the perfect opportunity to look at the young female NightWing properly, she wasn't all black, contrary to what other IceWings said about the NightWing tribe- she was a beautiful mixture of black, purple, silver, and she had dazzling white streaks on the undersides of her wings, which was unique compared to the normal, star-like dots the others all seemed to have.

Arctic was too busy observing her, that he failed to notice two important details to both her and his own safety. One, Snowflake was staring at him angrily, her blue eyes flicking back and forth between him and Foeslayer.

And two, while observing the other NightWings, Arctic had lacked the knowledge that NightWings with silver scales by their eyes were mindreaders... Galaxy fit the description, his silver scales placed differently than others however, they were above his eyes, as if he had white eyebrows, but they still meant the same.

Galaxy looked up from his plate of fish, and caught Arctic's gaze with a unreadable expression, one that made Arctic swallow nervously. The older dragon dropped his gaze, but the IceWing Prince had a sinking feeling that made him think that somehow, Galaxy had figured out his secret... That he was already half in love with Foeslayer, and that he had no regrets.

A/N: How do you like it? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to post one more chapter tonight; special thanks to Celestialskyfire for reviewing!**

If Darkstalker had never been born... (Part two)

Starquest- the NightWing messenger, had returned with news that the three other NightWings were to stay at The Ice Palace for two more days, as Queen Vigilance had more things to discuss through Galaxy and Abyss. Meanwhile, Snowflake and Arctic were to show Foeslayer around the Palace, while most of the time, Arctic just talked with her, as Snowflake absolutely refused to join in.

He learned that Foeslayer had had a sister, Nebula, but she'd been killed by a rampaging SkyWing. That was part of the reason the NightWings were allying with the IceWings against the SkyWings.

Arctic found himself loving the smaller NightWing more and more as they talked, sometimes playfully bumping into each other. At one point, Snowflake came to an abrupt stop at the corridor leading to the First Circle sleeping spaces. "I'm tired." She stuck her snout in the air, and stalked away, her talons making a clicking sound on the ice floor.

Foeslayer and Arctic watched her go, before turning to grin at each other, then continue walking. "So THAT'S your future wife?" Foeslayer laughed, but was it his imagination, or did her smile not quite reach her eyes? "Yes..." Arctic tried to smile, but as usual when talking about Snowflake, all he could do was grimace.

Foeslayer started laughing, not realizing that in her fit, she'd brushed up her wing against his, and Three Moons, he certainly wasn't going to move. "What will your dragonets be like?" She guffawed, obviously finding real pleasure in teasing him. "They'll be all, 'hmmphm, my Daddy can't remember my name, so I'll stick my snout in the air and get a neck ache! So at least I'll be like Mommy!' That's hilarious!"

Normally, Arctic would most certainly NOT find his situation funny, but he was content just to watch Foeslayer be happy. After the amused NightWing caught her breath, she stood back up and promptly proceeded to accidentally trip over her own talons and fall flat on top of the current IceWing Prince, knocking them both to the floor and mashing their snouts together.

They both froze, staring at each other with wide eyes. Foeslayer seemed to shake herself, before getting off of him a second later. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry..." She mumbled, sitting down and wrapping her wings and tail around herself. "Hey," Arctic gave a gentle smile, brushing his wing with hers. "I'm not mad... We're both unhurt, and it's ok.." He slowly calmed her down, and the two dragons continued their walk, acting like that'd never happened.

They eventually made their way back to the older dragons, and Galaxy nuzzled his daughter softly. "Did you learn anything?" He asked Foeslayer gently, behaving like a true father, while Arctic looked on, curious, and strangely envious. His parents never nuzzled him like that or showed any affection to him period. Foeslayer nodded, answering her father, but his concerned face showed Arctic that Galaxy was confused by her uncharacteristic silence.

"I showed her around the barracks, and we talked for a while." Arctic spoke to Galaxy, greatly aware that Queen Diamond and Abyss were both watching him. Galaxy gave him a nod, and once again Arctic felt like the male NightWing seemed to know absolutely everything that went on in his head. Wait... Galaxy or Abyss couldn't be mindreaders... Could they?

He observed them both closely, as the adults had continued talking. "Excuse me," he interrupted, taking a step forward so that he was standing in front of Abyss. "I'm terribly sorry for interrupting, but I am merely curious over a detail." Once again, he used his, stuck-up-IceWing-Prince-I'm-better-then-the-world voice. He felt Foeslayer's eyes on him, watching him curiously, and that gave him courage.

Galaxy seemed nervous, but he cleared his throat and nodded, giving Arctic permission to speak. "I was merely wondering if any of you were mindreaders..." He trailed off, hoping desperately that none of them were... Especially Foeslayer, then she would've heard that he was already in love with her and cared for her more than anything else and STOP THINKING ABOUT THIS!

Arctic shook his head to clear his thoughts, and waited for an answer. No one answered for a second, so he felt relieved... Until Galaxy stepped forward and stated; "I am a mindreader." Arctic felt like he was sinking, and he managed to control himself enough so he could give a polite nod and excuse himself, all the while feeling Foeslayer's dark green gaze on his retreating back.

He made his way into his quarters, and collapsed on his icy ledge. Foeslayer's... Father.. Mindreader.. He had to know about Arctic's feelings for the small female NightWing. So why didn't he say anything? A rap of talons on his door startled Arctic, and he slowly went over and opened the door, his brilliant blue eyes widening when he realized who it was. "Hello, Galaxy... Erm.. Sir.. What brings you here?"

He nervously chuckled when Galaxy stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. The large NightWing stared down at the younger dragon, his black eyes glowing. "You know why I'm here." The NightWing said, sitting down and gesturing Arctic to do the same. "I'm not going to kill you," Galaxy said, obviously hearing the entire barrage of Arctic's thoughts of how the older dragon was going to destroy him. "I'm here to talk about... My daughter."

 **And that's that! Review, and here's a question for you! :What do you think Artic will tell Galaxy? Will he confess? Play dumb? Both?:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hi guys, I am BACK with another chapter, special thanks to the two guest reviews from Inferno and GalaxytheNightWi**

 **thanks, and here's another chapter, hope you like!**

If Darkstalker had never been born... (Part three)

Arctic had never been more terrified in his life compared to how scared he was now. "Umm... What's there to talk about?" He tried, grinning to try to get the older dragon's thoughts to something else. But Galaxy gave him a stern look, and Arctic shut his jaws worriedly, keeping his gaze stubbornly on his talons. "You care for my daughter, although she is from a different tribe. Explain."

Arctic tried to read Galaxy's expression and tone, but the dragon was unreadable, his face a mask. Arctic took a deep breath, thinking about the wonderful NightWing that'd captured his heart so quickly and effortlessly. "She's just... Different to me, I suppose." Arctic began, staring off into space. "She makes me laugh and feel happy, I don't know how to explain it..."

He trailed off, suddenly raising his head and staring at the NightWing, their eyes locked. "Sir, I truly love her, and I don't care what you say or do, nothing will change that, and nothing will change that I have no regrets."

Arctic spoke the truth, his bravery rising. Meanwhile, Galaxy gave him a nod, which Arctic deciphered to mean that the older dragon would keep his secret. "She cares for you too." When Galaxy spoke, his voice was gruff, as if he was struggling to keep his emotions in. "Though how much I do not know."

Arctic felt his heart rise with hope at those words, and without a second to deliberate with himself, he spoke to the NightWing strongly. "Could you find out?" That was impossible, Galaxy would never agree to pretty much treason.. But to the IceWing Prince's extreme shock, Galaxy nodded. "I will." He said, before turning to walk out of the room, leaving Arctic to gape after his retreating back.

IN FOESLAYER'S POV; Foeslayer was walking alongside her mother and Queen Diamond, bored out of her mind. How she wished Arctic were here, he was the only thing not boring about this trip! But he'd walked away after he'd learned that her father was a mindreader, and she didn't blame him. It was shocking, the first time you realize a dragon has been poking around in your thoughts.

Galaxy had gone after Arctic, claiming that he was going to soothe the young IceWing's mind. Foeslayer wished she could read minds, that'd be cool! Hearing what others thought ahout you, hearing that a certain IceWing actually did consider her a friend- NOPE! She wouldn't go down that path of thoughts, it lead to something she didn't want to think about.

Completely zoned out as she walked, she touched her wing tip to the earring Arctic had given her, he'd said; "Enchant this earring to keep whoever wears it warn... And keep the wearer safe, no matter the danger." What did that mean? Did it mean he considered her a friend? Maybe... He considered her even mor-STOP!

Foeslayer shook her head again, stopping her thoughts before she went too far. "Are you okay?" Queen Diamond's voice awoke her from her thoughts and Foeslayer looked up, grinning sheepishly. Diamond and apparently Abyss had both watched her shake her head about a million times, and we're both staring at her with twin looks of slight anger, but mostly annoyance.

"Heheh... Sorry! I'll... Go find dad..." And with that, Foeslayer darted away, looking for her father. She found him surprisingly quickly, although to her regret Arctic wasn't with him. "Hi dad!" She said, walking up to the older NightWing and stared at him, surprised at his unusually teasing face. "Greetings, Foeslayer." He said affectionately, nuzzling her head.

"Where's Arctic?" She asked, shielding her thoughts, considering there was about a thousand thoughts running through her head that she didn't want him seeing. Galaxy stared at her, and she flashed a nervous grin, panic starting to run through her talons. "Why are you blocking me?" Galaxy said gruffly, but Foeslayer knew that meant; "What are you hiding?"

She continued to grin, knowing full well that that wasn't helping her case. "N-Nothing...?" She put it as a question, but Galaxy just tightened his hold. "Foeslayer... Show me... I can tell it's giving you stress." That broke her, and with a heavy sigh, the young NightWing set down her shields, and the thoughts poured into her father.

 **A/N: I hoped you liked it! Review, and I have a question! When Snowflake finds out that Foeslayer and Arctic have feelings for each other, (because we all know they do) what will her reaction be?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! Special thanks to a anonymous guest reviewer who said some really nice things, and I hope to continue to please XD hope you like!**

If Darkstalker had never been born... (Part four)

Foeslayer crouched before her father, as her thoughts swarmed into his own mind. Careless ones like when were they going to eat, some stuff like that... And then ones that made the situation deeper. Like, 'will Queen Diamond betray us?' Or, in Galaxy's opinion, the biggest one, was 'I can't love an IceWing.. can't Can't CAN'T!'

Galaxy glanced at his daughter, who was avoiding his gaze, obviously ashamed and embarrassed. "But you do?" He asked her about her last thought and Foeslayer raised her gaze. She answered, for she knew even if she didn't he'd get the answer from her thoughts anyway. "Yes..." She said, locking her dark green gaze with his black one.

Galaxy's eyes narrowed, and for one scary moment, she thought he might strike her, but instead he just opened her jaws to speak. "The IceWing Prince is in his quarters, he's lonely."

Then, her mysterious father started walking away. Foeslayer as left staring after him with wide eyes, until a wing flashed into her vision. "Where's Arctic?" A snobby voice sounded and Snowflake's large snout filled up her vision. "Umm I think he's in his quarters," Foeslayer said, wrinkling her snout at the IceWing. "I was just going to go there, you wanna come?" She decided that she could at least try to get along with the disagreeable dragon. Snowflake snorted, but stalked off in the direction Foeslayer assumed were his quarters, and the NightWing silently followed her.

They eventually got there, and Snowflake rapped on the door, her talons making a strange noise on the icy surface. The familiar, handsome IceWing face opened the door, his eyes widened when he noticed Snowflake was there.. Or maybe he was surprised at seeing Foeslayer?

"Yes?" He asked politely, tearing his gaze from Foeslayer's to look at Snowflake. The female IceWing glared at him, but seemed to get angrier at the Prince's emotionless expression. "Queen Diamond and Abyss of the NightWings wish to see all three of us."

And with that, she stalked away, leaving Foeslayer and Arctic to follow her, shooting each other confused glances. "Do you know what this is about?" Arctic whispered to her, his gaze still on his path. Foeslayer shot him a worried look, her dark green eyes concerned.

"No idea..." She answered, and without knowing it, the two were thinking the same thing. 'Did Galaxy say something to the Queen and Abyss?'

Arctic stood in the middle of the room, alone with Queen Diamond and Abyss, and just about terrified. Foeslayer and Snowflake had been told to wait outside with Galaxy, while Arctic went in alone. "Prince Arctic." Abyss greeted him with a sly look, her dark eyes trailing over his scales, and he gulped, staring at his mother.

"You needed to speak to me?" He asked, desperately trying to keep the tremor out of his voice. His mother stared down at him sternly, before suddenly giving a beaming smile. "Queen Vigilance of the NightWings has requested that Abyss, Galaxy, and Foeslayer stay here for three more weeks, where they can see you give your animus gift.."

His mother trailed off, and Arctic wondered what'd she'd say next. "On that same day, right before the Gifting Ceremnoy, you will marry Snowflake!" Well, whatever he'd been expecting, it hadn't been THAT!

Arctic felt a sinking sensation, kind of like the one he'd felt when he learned Galaxy was a mindreader. Except this time, he felt sick to his stomach. He forced himself to nod appreciatively and walked out of the room, straight past the three dragons waiting outside, (Galaxy, Foeslayer, and Snowflake) and out into the cold brisk air.

 **I hope you liked the chapter, and my question is this: How do you think Foeslayer will react when she finds out Snowflake and Arctic are getting married in three weeks?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, I'm back with another chapter! Yayyyy... Here we go, hope you like!**

If Darkstalker had never been born... (Part five)

The feast that night was unusually silent. With Queen Diamond and King Blizzard conserving quietly with Abyss and Galaxy on one end of the table, and Arctic sat on the other end facing Foeslayer, and sitting next to his future wife.

Snowflake was babbling and talking mostly to herself about how she and Arctic would have four eggs but not three or five, they would live in the tallest tower, blah blah blah! Arctic looked across the table and found Foeslayer had the same expression he had- complete boredom. "So, you get to stay for our wedding, then?" Arctic asked the NightWing, effectively cutting Snowflake off for a chance to talk to the dark female dragon.

Foeslayer grimaced, looking anywhere but his eyes, which he thought was strange. "I guess so..." She said, seeming strangely devastated about something. "What's wrong?" Arctic asked, concerned greatly. His brilliant blue eyes tried to catch her gaze, but she avoided looking at him. "Nothing." She replied in a very un-Foeslayer-like way. Arctic saw her glance at Snowflake, and he frowned.

"Come with me." He said to the young NightWing, with a reassurance to Snowflake that he'd be back in a moment. He led Foeslayer out of the dining room and into one of the secluded passageways. "Now. Tell me what's wrong." He said sternly, extremely worried about the small NightWing he loved so dearly.

She still avoided his eyes. "Arrcticccc..." She whined, obviously bent on telling him nothing. Arctic gave a half-smirk. "If you don't tell me what's wrong I'll enchant a scroll to tell me," he teased. He was only joking, but to his surprise Forslayer turned her back on him and raised her snout in the air. "Do it then." Her voice was brisk, and she obviously thought he'd been bluffing, but when she turned back around he was holding a scroll in his talons, head bent towards it.

"No- don't!" Foeslayer said, looking shocked, but it was too late. "I enchant this scroll to tell me whatever is on the NightWing Foeslayer's mind."

The IceWing Prince sat back up, and stared expectantly at the scroll. For a moment, it didn't do anything, and Foeslayer felt a shred of hope. But that shred vanished as the scroll began to shake, and then it started speaking in a perfect imitation of Foeslayer's voice.

"Stupid Foeslayer! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why wasn't I expecting this? I mean, I knew Snowflake was gonna marry him, I knew that! But... I had hope... That maybe, he returned my feelings? But of course he wouldn't... I'm a NightWing... And he's a IceWing..."

Arctic set down the scroll and stared at the small black dragon who stood across from him, her embarrassment, shame, and fear of rejection showing discreetly. "Say it out loud." Arctic said, his voice strangled. Foeslayer sighed, and hanging her head, staring at her talons, she said; "Arctic... I love you..."

That was it. That was what he'd wanted. So why wasn't he holding her right now? Why was he sitting there in silence, making her think she was being rejected? Unable to stand that he was making her feel terrible, Arctic reached out and grabbed her talons in his own. She tried to pull away, but he tightened his hold.

With his wing tip, he raised her chin up so his gaze met her dark green one. "You're not stupid, Foeslayer." He said, his happiness making him feel like he was going to explode. "I feel the same." He felt amused at the shocked expression that went over her face, and she stared at him, disbelief in her gaze.

"What?" She breathed, her wings trembling. Arctic chuckled softly, laying his own snow-white wings over hers to stop them from shaking. "You heard me." He said, suddenly tightening his hold on her front talons and pulling her into a hug, his larger wings wrapping around her. They stayed in the hug for a long moment, before they were interrupted by; "Arccccccticcccc!" It was Snowflake.

"Oh no..." Arctic remarked teasingly, releasing Foeslayer from the hug and stepping back. Her green eyes had a question in them, one that said; "What now?" Arctic smiled fondly at her, standing up and taking one of her talons to press against his chest. "Tomorrow. We will figure out a plan, ok?" His mind still couldn't properly make coherent sentences, she liked him! She actually liked him!

Foeslayer nodded, seemingly in the same, stunned, happy silence that he was going through. "Arctic!" Snowflake sounded angry now, and her voice was nearer. "Go!" Arctic hissed, and Foeslayer scrambled out of sight just as Snowflake turned from the opposite corner and spotted him. "Arctic!" She snapped, darting over to the IceWing Prince. "Where have you been?" Arctic sighed, staring at her with a dull expression. It would be a long night.

BACK TO OUR FAVORITE NIGHTWING'S POV, ABYSS! LOL JK, FOESLAYER;

Foeslayer scrambled through the corridors, her brain desperately trying to remember which guest room had been assigned to her. She finally found it, jumped inside, closed the door, and sat down, panting hard. What had just happened? Arctic... Loved her? How? She was a NightWing! 'Hypocrite..'

Foeslayer grumbled to herself. "He actually...loves me..." She mumbled under her breath, the shock finally leaving and giddiness setting in. "He loves me!" A gigantic smile now showed on her face, her eyes filled with disbelief and happiness.

A knock on the door startled her, and she opened the door with a sheepish smile in her face, as the visitor had probably heard the crashing of her getting to the door in her exhilarated state. But as Foeslayer saw who was at the door, her smile turned into a grimace. It was Snowflake.

"Can I help you?" The NightWing asked the silvery-white dragon, her wings twitching anxiously. Snowflake sniffed haughtily, her eyes surprisingly filled with loathing. "Stay away from Arctic," she growled, and Foeslayer was shot with fear. 'Did she see us?' Ran through her head. But she was relieved when Snowflake spoke again.

"I know what you're up to." She hissed, flicking her tail angrily. "What?" Foeslayer asked, genuinely confused. The female IceWing snorted cruelly, leaning forward so that her blue eyes, so much like Arctic's, were locked with Foeslayer's own gaze. "You are in love with my soon-to-be-husband, it's terrible obvious, but,"

her voice took on a new level of cruelty. "If you tell him I did any of this, I will tell your father and mother about your little, 'crush', is that clear?" Scared half to death by the normally docile IceWing, Foeslayer nodded, her eyes wide. "Good." Snowflake hissed, abruptly turning around and walking away, purposely smacking her whip-thin tail into Foeslayer's side hard enough to draw blood.

Foeslayer hardly noticed the pain, however, and instead dragged herself back to her little sleeping corner, curling up into a ball and tucking her wings in. "What am I gonna do now?" She moaned quietly to herself.

 **There we go! And my question is this; What are going to do in order to stop Snowflake and Arctic's marriage?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! a thank you to GalaxytheNightWi, and about your answer, you were pretty close, but not spot on... Hope you like!**

If Darkstalker had never been born... (Part six)

Arctic grinned fondly when he saw his favorite NightWing come into the library and close the door behind her. "Hello, my love." He smirked teasingly, grabbing her talons and squeezing them in between his own.

Foeslayer rolled her eyes, yanking her talons out of his grip. "Don't call me that." She said exasperatedly, leaning over to study the scrolls again. They'd been in the library just about the entire two weeks and a half since they'd admitted their love.

They were searching for any records of cross-tribe lovers, and what they did to escape. Arctic gently took the scroll from her and sat down, rubbing his neck gently across her shoulder blades. "We can't stay here." He said, grasping her talons between his. "Mother would never allow it, she hates you." He felt more than saw Foeslayer nod, and then she spoke. "We can't go to my tribe either, they'll just want your power." She spoke softly, but they both knew that they'd have a hard time trying to get somewhere safe.

"We could just be loners?" Arctic suggested, his mind whirling. Foeslayer sighed. "If we have no other choices, but that's probably what we'll have to do." She turned to face him, troubles swimming in her dark green eyes. Arctic nodded, continuing to rest his head on her shoulder, wrapping his wings around her. It was quiet, with only the sounds of the two dragons' quiet breathing.

"We have to run the day of my ceremony." Arctic said, nuzzling Foeslayer's face with his snout, a bold expression on his face. "Why?" Foeslayer asked, curious. Arctic's gazed down at her with a gentle smile, brushing his wings with hers as he spoke. "Because of the entire tribe doesn't see that I'm choosing to leave, my mother will declare war on the NightWings, claiming that they stole me."

At Foeslayer's shocked expression, he nodded, silently telling her that his mother would do that. "I don't know what to do." Foeslayer said, her voice trembling. Arctic smiled at her, desperate to cheer her up. "It'll be okay." He reassured, his talons clutching hers in a viselike grip. "I will make sure that no dragon lays a claw on you."

In the next few days, the two dragons spent their days avoiding the Queen, Abyss, Galaxy, (who they weren't sure who's side he's on) and Snowflake. They also raked through every scroll there was in the library, but they didn't find anything. They met outside Arctic's room in the middle of the night to discuss their plan. "The Gifting Ceremony... And my Wedding is tomorrow." Arctic said, nuzzling the NightWing gently. She nodded, her eyes taking on a determined expression. "We can do this." She murmured, and the IceWing beside her nodded.

"Yes." He growled, his anger at his mother, Snowflake, his father, boiled up in him. "Let's get to sleep." Foeslayer said softly, pulling away and walking away in the direction of her room. "Foeslayer." His voice made her turn around, a worried expression in her eyes. "I'm saying this just in case something goes wrong." He said, his eyes locked with hers. "I love you." His voice faltered, but he stood strongly.

Foeslayer stared back at him, worry and affection clouding her gaze. "It won't go wrong." She promised, before turning the corner and out of sight.

THE NEXT DAY;

Arctic was awoken early by servants to prepare for the wedding, and he wanted to roar in frustration as necklaces of pearls and diamonds covered him, jewelry burying him until the point where he snarled at the helping IceWings who were bringing more. "No more." He hissed, his tail lashing in anger and his wings flaring. The servants bowed, looking terrified, and backed out of the room when his mother walked in.

"Three words. Too. Many. Jewels." He snapped at her, letting some of his anger at the Queen out. "Yes my dear, but you look stunning." Queen Diamond replied with a silky voice. "You are ready to be married to Snowflake."

And with that, she walked out of the room, gesturing for Arctic to follow her. He walked outside, and the cold wind got through some of the few gaps in the jewelry, hitting his scales and sending relief. Two metal stands were set up on either sides of the carpet he was walking on, IceWings sitting in them clapping respectfully, all of them with one, two, or three circles on their necklace.

And, as he squinted, in the very edge on the right stand, three black dragons. The NightWings were there, and that meant Foeslayer. When the carpet turned slightly he ignored it, desperately trying to catch the NightWings eye, but he couldn't before his mother jerked him back in the path. Arctic tore his gaze from the NightWings, who were sitting up near the alter, and focused on the white dragon standing next to it, her scales a bright snow-color, and her body just as adorned with treasure as he was, if not more so.

Queen Diamond made to stand in front of the two engaged, and in that split second, Arctic made eye contact with Foeslayer. Her dark green eyes were full with worry, but there was also some excitement. He gave a slow, almost nonexistent nod, and she blinked in response. They were ready. Beside him, Queen Diamond raised her voice, and it echoed through his ears loudly. "Visitors and Aristocrats!" She roared, and Arctic tried desperately not to catch Snowflake's gaze, in worry that'd she'd figure out that something was up.

Meanwhile, the Queen continued speaking. "We are here for my son's marriage to Snowflake, of the first circle!" She grabbed a golden goblet full with water, and rested it in Arctic's talons. "First my son with drink, and than Snowflake will drink, signifying that they are now one!"

Arctic stared down at the clear liquid, watching his expression. "If anyone has objects to this marriage," Arctic's head snapped up, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Foeslayer on high alert too. Then he heard his mother say the fateful words. "Speak now or forever hold your peace!"

Arctic stared at his mother, who'd smirked because no one was standing up... But Arctic glared at the Queen. "I object to this wedding." He snarled, and every dragon got so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Queen Diamond's eyes were furious, but she fought to control her temper. "What did you say?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Arctic glared at her, deliberately raising his. "You heard me." He snapped, turning to face the crowd. "You ALL heard me!" He heard a scraping sound behind him, and he whipped around to face Snowflake. Her face was looking pitiful, and he felt a twinge of guilt until he saw the sly look in her eyes. She was trying to trick him. "But... Why?" She faked her face crumbling, getting everyone's attention.

Arctic took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and he flicked his tail once. That was the signal, and as he kept his eyes shut he heard gasps of horror and anger full his ears, and a split second after that, a new dragon's wings lightly brush against his. "Ready?" He rumbled, turning his neck to gaze at the beautiful black-and-greenish dragon. Foeslayer smiled at him affectionate. "Always."

 **There you have it... Cliffy! Hehe.. Question: we all know if you've read the Darkstalker legend, that Artic comes dangerously close to losing his soul because of his magic, how do you think he can avoid that in this story?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm SO sorry this took so long, I've been caught up with a bunch of other stuff... Hope you like! And this is a little on the short side, but I really wanted to end it right here!**

If Darkstalker had never been born... (Part seven)

Arctic stood tall and strong, flaring his wings open and glaring at the crowd of shocked dragons. "This NightWing goes by the name of Foeslayer!" He roared, feeling his anger towards his own tribe pile up.

"And instead of Snowflake, this will be the dragon I marry!"

The crowd exploded, at least, that's what it seemed like at first, but then Arctic realized that they were all surging towards... Not him... Foeslayer.

"NO!" He roared, realizing that Foeslayer was about to be trampled and taken prisoner. But then, a funny thing happened, just as a male IceWing slashed at her, his ridged claws gleaming, he was lurched backwards, his talons burnt and blackened.

Then Arctic remembered. His spell, which he'd put on his earring, which she now wore, it was supposed to protect her, no matter the danger. "Yeah!" He cheered, momentarily forgetting about the angry crowd and happy that his spell had worked. Then he noticed his mother and Snowflake turning to look at him, their faces filled with hatred, loathing, anger, and just about anything else like that.

"You enchanted it!" Queen Diamond shrieked, her voice carrying so far that Arctic was sure the Kingdom of Sand had heard her. He glared at his mother coldly, his wings flaring. "Yes, I did." He hissed, narrowing his sky-blue eyes.

The shriek of rage came from Snowflake, and Arctic swung to the side, just as a wall of ice shot past him, Snowflake had tried to hit him with her freezing-breath.

'Run!' A voice went through his head, and he dived, grasping Foeslayer by the shoulders and taking off holding her, until she wriggled out of his grasp and flew alongside him. The IceWing Prince didn't need to look back to know that they were being followed, and the IceWing and the NightWing flew side-by-side, their wing tips always brushing slightly.

But as they flew though the sheets of ice and through holes of glaciers, they were both getting extremely tired, while the IceWing army behind them had dragons to spare. "We need to land!" Arctic shouted towards Foeslayer, his sides heaving as he dodged a snowbank. He barely caught her nod, but the two dragons suddenly careened for the ground, tucking their wings into a dive.

His talons hit the ice, and he immediately readied to be attacked... But no attack came, instead the IceWing army surrounded them, cutting off all escape. But Arctic didn't care, his earring was protecting Foeslayer, and that was all he cared about. "Hello again!" He said cheerfully to his mother as she appeared, feeling strangely calm about the fact that he was about to die.

Foeslayer seemed to read his thoughts, and stood next to him, tensed and ready. Arctic knew that she would give up her life to protect him, but he refused to let that happen, instead of dwelling on that thought however, he studied Queen Diamond's face. She seemed furious, but she fought to hold it in.

"What are you so cheerful about?"

She asked calmly, her talons twitching. Arctic stifled a snort, and he pressed against Foeslayer's side, his black scales mingling with her green-black ones. "I mean, it's not like you're going to get away..." Snowflake slid through the crowd to stand beside his mother, her pale blue eyes sharp.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourselves that."

Arctic said sarcastically, thinking up a possibly terrible plan. He felt Foeslayer stiffen against him again, and he looked back up to notice that Snowflake had taken a step forward.

But this time she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at the NightWing he cherished.

 **Again, I'm sorry it was short, I'm sorry for taking so long, but I hope you liked!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long! Only one more chapter after this, though!**

If Darkstalker had never been born... (Part eight)

"Stay away from her!" Arctic growled, stepping in front of his beloved. Snowflake smirked, but stayed where she was. "What are you going to do now?" She asked the two trapped dragons.

"You're beaten." Hissed Queen Diamond, and she smirked.

"You're both going to die." Snowflake continued, stepping forward and hissing, the sound of frostbreath coming. "No." Arctic said, feeling Foeslayer's scales press against his. "It will only be me that dies."

He said strongly, and before Foeslayer could turn to him he summed up all of the animus power he felt inside himself, and teleported them to the very edge of the Ice Kingdom. His breath came in short gasps, and he suddenly had voices whispering in his ears; "Kill. Kill. Kill." They said, and Arctic fought against them. A black dragon was beside him, and for a split second he couldn't recognize her, but then memories flooded back and he helped her up, shaking his head against the voices that we're getting louder.

"Arctic, the Queen, she'll just use a summoning spell!" Foeslayer said worriedly, and Arctic nodded in agreement. "Y-You're e-earring will p-protect you." He stammered, wondering why IN THREE MOONS he was so cold. "J-just a m-minute," and quickly Arctic cast the own protective spell over himself, and felt himself grow colder, the voices, louder.

"Stop, stop!" He growled, clawing at his own head. "Arctic, what's wrong?" Foeslayer asked, nuzzling him. Arctic knew what was happening, the IceWings knew that if you used too much power as an animus, you'd become insane, evil. Bloodthirsty.

"You've g-got to g-get a-away from m-me..."

Arctic stammered, knowing that it was too late for him. Foeslayer's eyes widened, and he noticed that she had a pouch around her neck, as she dug into it, pulling a small ring out of it and latching her talons on his, passing the ring to his own claws. "Enchant..." She broke off, just as Arctic's mind became completely warped.

His eyes dilated, his talons gleamed, his teeth shined with savageness. His head snapped sideways, and he spotted a female NightWing, and the voices whispered into his head again.. 'Kill... Rip... Tear...'

The NightWing had a conflicted look on, half terrified, and half utmost grief. "No- Arctic!" She hissed, her strange green eyes welling up with tears. He snarled, but before he could take another step forward, he felt something underneath his talons. He stopped his stride, and looked at the thing almost crushed in his claws.

It was a ring, one with two dragons carved on the front, each of their tails curling around each other. He didn't know why, but a feeling began to curl in his stomach, a feeling he didn't quite understand. He brought the ring closer to his jaws, inspecting it.

Something began tugging at his mind, urging him to remember something that he must remember. The powerful feeling was expanding past his stomach now, power seeping through his talons up to the tips of his horns.

Still not sure what he was doing, he raised the ring up to his mouth, never losing eye contact with the female NightWing. "I enchant this ring to restore the soul of whomever wears it..."

The ring glowed, and the feeling in his mind started to climb away, but he quickly put the ring on one of his talons, and promptly blacked out.

 **Cliffy! Next chapter is the last one, hope you like, and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys, This is the last chapter, and I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited. That means so much to me, and I thank you. Here we go... Hope you like!**

If Darkstalker had never been born... (Part nine)

Pain. That was the first thing he felt, a sharp sting going through his head as if a SandWing had stabbed him with its venomous tail. "Uh..." He groaned, and a pain shot though his head again. "Shhh..." A voice murmured, and he forced open his eyes to see a NightWing tending to him, her claws wrapped around a soaked cloth that she was pressing against his head.

They were in a cave, with a fire that he knew the NightWing must've made. "What- where are we?" He gasped, and the NightWing looked up, and the memories came rushing in. Memories of falling in love with a NightWing, of finding out that she felt the same, of them running away, and finally, of him saving himself from madness.

Arctic looked down, noticing the ring on his talons. "You can't take it off." Foeslayer said softly, as she'd noticed his gaze slide to the ring. "Or you'll become... Like that beast again..." Her voice trailed off, and Arctic looked up into her eyes, his wings itching to wrap themselves around her, but he was in too much pain to do so.

"Where are we?" He croaked, looking around their cave. "In the Ice Kingdom." Foeslayer answered, her gaze never leaving his. "I couldn't carry you too far..." She broke off, and Arctic realized just how much his close-to-death experience had scared her. "Hey, I'm okay now." He said comfortingly, and touched his snout to hers, wrapping his wings around the slightly smaller dragon affectionately.

They stayed like that for a while, before Foeslayer spoke up. "I never want dragonets..." She whispered, and Arctic looked at her, curious, but not angry. "Why?" He asked, as dragonets had never occurred to him. Foeslayer locked her green gaze with his steel-blue one, serious. "They'd have to live like this, always running.." She started to shake her head. "It wouldn't work." Arctic murmured, realizing that his beloved was right. "I agree." He said, smiling gently. Foeslayer smiled also, and she nuzzled him gratefully.

"What should we do now?"

She asked, and she suddenly reminded Arctic of the first time they'd met, when she was crazily watching the sunset while freezing to death. He smiled affectionately, wrapping a wing around her. "Whatever we want!" He said excitedly, feeling his soreness start to disappear. "Heck, we go anywhere!"

He suddenly felt very excited, strength rushing through his wings. Foeslayer looked a little more subdued, and she had her worried face on. "What if someone catches us?" She asked quietly, twining her tail with his unconsciously. Arctic snarled at the thought, looking down at his ring. "I can use my magic freely now." He said softly. "As long as I wear this ring, my magic is unstoppable." He paused, noticing that Foeslayer had flinched when he'd said that.

"But... I solemnly swear that I will never use it, unless one of us is in danger."

He said softly, locking their gazes. Foeslayer's eyes widened, and she took a step back, meanwhile Arctic looked inside himself, had he really just said that? And when had his dream of unlimited magic dissappeared? He searched his memories, and realized that he'd forgotten all about his magic dreams... When he'd met Foeslayer, her green eyes so wide as she watched the sunset.

"You don't have to do that."

Said dragon's voice brought him back to the waking world, and he noticed that Foeslayer had stepped closer again. Arctic smiled, his eyes filled with affection. "But I'm going to anyways." He said softly, pressing his snout against hers. "Anything for you..."

MANY YEARS LATER:

"Is it hatching?"

Arctic asked frantically, staring at the egg obsessively. The NightWing beside him chuckled softly, never tearing her gaze from the egg. "Soon." She said calmly, but Arctic could feel her shaking and he knew that she was just as excited as he was, if not more.

The two had flew far away from the Ice Kingdom, avoiding all other tribes as well, and had finally found shelter on a small island halfway through the sea. Then, some years later, they'd finally decided that they were safe enough to have eggs... Or- egg. One egg.

Arctic's though process stopped as the egg cracked, and he leaned forward, noticing with a pang of amusement Foeslayer doing the same. Then, suddenly, the egg split open, and a small female dragonet looked up at them, her big eyes gleaming. Arctic's breath caught in his throat, and he couldn't move as Foeslayer rushed forward and grabbed the dragonet in her forearms, cradling her.

"Arctic-" her voice sounded as strangled as he felt. "She looks like both of us..." She trailed off, and Arctic walked towards them, leaning his long neck forward to study his daughter. She was a perfect combination of white and black scales, with the familiar star-like pattern on the underside of her wings.

But her eyes, they were what was most extraordinary.. She had two-toned eyes, one was the steel-blue that Arctic had himself, and the other was the strange greenish color Foeslayer had.

"What should we call her?" Arctic asked, the words sticking in his throat as he gazed the little black-and-white dragonet. Foeslayer looked at her gently, nuzzling the little dragon's head. "Whiteout." She murmured, her voice alight with happiness.

"Whiteout." Arctic repeated, staring down as his daughter.

"Here..." Foeslayer handed the dragonet to him, and Arctic gently held her. He couldn't understand why any of the other IceWings didn't feel this joy, this happiness, when they had eggs.

Looking up, he wrapped one wing around Foeslayer bringing her closer to them. 'I will protect them to my last breath...' His mind whispered, and he opened his steel-blue eyes, his claws curling protectively around Whiteout.

"Come and get me mother, I'm ready."

 **That's it! I really hope you liked it, and continue to like my stories. I can't believe that I managed to do this story, because I originally had planned for it to be a oneshot... Thank you all! :D**


End file.
